


Remus Lupin's Coffee Order

by remusyoulittleshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Sirius, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Lily is a matchmaking genius, M/M, One Shot, Teacher Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusyoulittleshit/pseuds/remusyoulittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a list of AUs on Tumblr. Specifically:</p>
<p>i purposely got your coffee order wrong just so you’ll talk to me again au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin's Coffee Order

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are never enough coffee shop AUs.

The ring of the bell attached to the door distracted Sirius from washing out the shot glasses. He surreptitiously peeked through the window that finished drinks were passed through, which had a clear view of the front door. Yes, just on time - the brown haired man stood just inside the cafe, cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. The corners of Sirius’s mouth curled up. The man was attempting to wipe snow off his glasses, which was clearly  a complicated process when one was carrying a briefcase and wearing (adorable) knit mittens. 

Sirius finished washing up and quickly wiped down the surfaces of the espresso bar with a damp rag before drying his hands and ducking out of sight to check his reflection in the surface of the fridge beneath the espresso machine. Most of his hair was neatly tied back, as per food safety regulations, but he ran his fingers through his fringe until it messily framed his face to his satisfaction. He winked at his reflection and straightened up, heading over to the register as he heard footsteps approaching it. He’d ‘forgotten’ to restock the cardboard sleeves on that side of the store, giving him the perfect excuse to step beyond the edge of the counter and retrieve a box out of the supply closet. He pretended to fumble with the box, so he could stand there longer than necessary, allowing the man to get the full effect of his most flattering work outfit before he had to take his well formed behind back behind the counter.

“Sorry,” he said cheerfully as he emptied the box of sleeves into their little basket, smiling at the man, whose mouth curved up just a bit in response. “Don’t want anybody’s fingers to burn off, do we?” He turned to face the tall man, putting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward so his dog tags clinked against the countertop. The sound drew the other man’s eyes down to Sirius’s defined chest, just as he’d intended. “What size coffee are you getting this week?” He came in every Saturday morning, without fail, to sit at the corner table with a stack of papers for a few hours.

“Small, please.” Warm honey-colored eyes looked at him from behind tortoiseshell glasses, and Sirius thought there was appreciation in his gaze.

He beamed, turning to grab a small mug and adding vanilla syrup and fresh coffee, leaving enough room for milk. He had developed a plan - or rather, Lily had - to get the handsome, polite man to have a _real_ conversation with him, and it was going perfectly. It would look suspicious if he messed up the man’s morning coffee, since he got the same thing every week, but whenever he got a small it meant that he was going to get a flavored latte before he left. Which was the perfect opportunity for Sirius to lure him in with his charms. However, Sirius knew better than to try to flirt with someone before they’d gotten their caffeine fix, so he handed the coffee over with a smile that wasn’t _too_ flirtatious.

The man had already placed the exact amount of money for the coffee on the counter, and the tip jar was fuller than it had been before Sirius had turned around. Better than the tip, though, was the kind smile that the man bestowed upon Sirius for his efforts, leaving him grinning like a fool. It was a good thing that the man turned away quickly, because Sirius was sure he looked like a lunatic.

The next few hours passed agonizingly slowly. Sirius snuck several glances at the man, both to keep tabs on the level of his coffee and to admire him. He wasn’t Sirius’s usual type, but ever since the first time he’d come in with his briefcase and glasses and well-worn cardigan, Sirius had been smitten. There was something about his smile and impossibly light brown eyes and the faint scar on his cheek that Sirius couldn’t get out of his mind. Unfortunately, he also seemed like the shy sort, and Sirius hadn’t been able to engage him in any conversation that went beyond his ever-so-polite coffee orders and small talk about the weather.

Eventually, the sound of a chair being pushed back had Sirius looking up from his book with excitement. _Oh, hell._ The man was stretching, and Sirius decided that something like that should be illegal to do in public when you were that tall and that lean and _oh,_ those weren’t the kind of abs he was expecting to see under all that damn _wool_.

As if he could sense how much Sirius was thinking about going over and snogging him senseless, the man took off his glasses and cleaned them with his sleeve, effectively rendering Sirius speechless. He’d never had all that much self control, so he didn’t bother to look away as the man bent over a bit, gathering all his papers into a neat stack and stowing them away into his briefcase.

Sirius managed to regain some semblance of composure as the man came back up to the register and ordered a mocha to go. The entire time, Sirius gave him his most irresistible smile, and was rewarded with that almost-smile playing at the corner of the man’s wonderful, _wonderful_ lips. 

He made sure to hide the cup from view as he pumped caramel into it, and handed the finished drink over with his most guileless smile. 

The man smiled back and started to walk away, but paused mid-step when he took the first sip of his drink. Sirius pretended to be very busy cleaning up so he wouldn’t look guilty.

“Excuse me.” His voice was as smooth and polite as always, and when Sirius looked at him, he had the most adorably apologetic smile that Sirius had ever had the pleasure of seeing in his life on his face. “Sorry, but I think this has caramel instead of chocolate.”

Sirius widened his eyes in faux surprise and added just a hint of shame to his expression for good measure. “Oh, no! I’m _so_ sorry, let me make a new one for you.” As he started steaming the milk, he glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. “Are you a teacher?” In between ogling the man himself, Sirius had noticed him scribbling on the top of worksheets with colored pen.

He was rewarded with another almost-smile. “Yes, I teach at the elementary school just down the road.”

Sirius blinked in real surprise this time, and thought of the teacher that his godson always gushed about. “You don’t happen to teach a Harry Potter, do you?”

The man hesitated, looking wary. Sirius’s crush on him doubled in size. He was clearly protective of his students.

“He’s my godson,” Sirius explained with a smile, holding the cup out of sight as he scrawled his name and phone number across it. “He always talks about Mr. Lupin.” The name suited the brown haired man, he decided. And Harry’s mother also had her fair share of praise for Harry’s favorite teacher, and had gone so far as to tell Sirius that Mr. Lupin was both single and handsome, with a meaningful look in her eye. Sirius had ignored the hint in favor of his crush on the man at the cafe. He resisted the urge to giggle at the irony.

A hint of pink rose in the man’s freckled cheeks. “He’s a wonderful child,” he said with a bashful smile. “And please, we’re not in a classroom. Call me Remus.”

A wide grin stretched across Sirius’s face as he stirred the drink to mix the chocolate in.  “Interesting name choice on your parents part.”

Remus groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“No, it suits you,” Sirius reassured, adding a generous amount of whipped cream on top of the drink. “If it helps, I’m Sirius, like the star.”

Apparently it _did_ help, since the man - _Remus -_ chuckled, shaking his head. Sirius smiled wider, pleased that he had drawn a laugh out of the taller man. “It suits you,” he told Sirius with a smile still lingering on his lips.

Sirius winked as he handed the drink across. “Well, Remus, if this one isn’t made properly, just give me a call.” Remus looked momentarily confused until he noticed the number on the cup, his lips curving up once more. Encouraged, Sirius forged on. “Or, you know, if you ever want to grab a coffee somewhere else.”

Remus met his eyes and gave him a proper grin, the kind that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. “I just might. See you, Sirius.”

Sirius could only beam in response, watching as Remus left the shop and raising his hand when the man turned to look back through the window. He received a dazzling smile in response, and he watched Remus leave before pulling his phone out of his pocket with every intention of calling Lily to tell her that her plan had worked. That was when the realization dawned.

_Lily, you devious little minx._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 500 word drabble or something, but... It's from Sirius's POV so I guess that was an unrealistic goal. 
> 
> Inspired by this post on tumblr: remusyoulittleshit.tumblr.com/post/107808101453/aus


End file.
